


Smaller Than I Was Expecting

by darkxaidan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, combiners, i clearly have no idea how combiners work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxaidan/pseuds/darkxaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing gets shot and when Bee tries to help him he learns some new things about Blitzwing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller Than I Was Expecting

Blitzwing got shot. Bumblebee got a front row seat to Blitzwing getting shot right out of the fragging sky. Megatron had Bumblebee in his clutches, one hand tight around the yellow bot's neck, and a fusion canon almost pressing against his faceplates. At point blank range it would have been one shot and then boom, bye bye Bumblebee, have fun being headless. Bumblebee struggled in Megatron's grip, he smashed his fists against the decepticon's arm, he tried to pry the fingers off his neck, he transformed his servos into stingers and blasted Megatron in the face but Megatron barely even flinched. The canon began charging, energy forming at the barrel, Bumblebee grit his dentae and offlined his optics, at least Bee's end would be quick.

Before Megatron could fire Prowl jumped onto his backplates, grabbing his helm and trying to pull Megatron to the ground. As Megatron tumbled backwards Bumblebee was dropped and as he hit the ground the canon fired, the blast shot through the air and hit Blitzwing square in the chestplates. Blitzwing had been flying towards them but there wasn't time for him to change course, the blast sent Blitzwing reeling back and he crashed somewhere in Detroit. The fight didn't last much longer, Megatron pounded a few dents into Bee and Prowl before Optimus and Ratchet beat Lugnut and the decepticons ran. Megatron and Lugnut didn't try to fly after Blitzwing. Blitzwing needed help and his own faction couldn't be bothered. Well, Bumblebee could be bothered.

Ratchet rushed over trying to check Bee and Prowl for any serious injuries but Bumblebee transformed and zoomed off before Ratchet could open his mouth. Bee ignored his friends calling after him and sped back to base as fast as his wheels would allow, when he reached base he transformed and ransacked the makeshift medical bay for a spare med kit. Bumblebee wasn't quite sure how much damage the stray shot would have done to Blitzwing, hopefully it wasn't bad enough to need a trip to an actual medic. Once he found a med kit Bee tossed it in his subspace, transformed and was speeding out the base by the time Optimus and the others had caught up to him, he'd have to come up with an excuse before he came back, preferably one that didn't involve helping the decepticon that he was secretly kinda dating.

Finding Blitzwing wasn't hard. He had crashed down near the docks, crushing a couple buildings underneath him, but he wasn't there when Bee showed up. There were splatters of energon everywhere and even more trailed off away from the crash site, Bumblebee followed the energon and it lead him to an old warehouse, the door was covered with giant dents from where Blitzwing must have pried it open. Inside the luminous pink energon was the only light source, the energon lead to the very back corner where Blitzwing was almost completely curled in on himself.

"Blitzwing? You still online big guy?" At the sound of Bee's voice Blitzwing sprung upright. His right arm was held tightly against energon covered chestplates and Bumblebee could see bits of metal that had been warped by the blast. Blitzwing's left arm hung limply at his side, badly dented and dripping energon.

"Bumblebee?" Blitzwing stared at him and Bee tried to offer a comforting smile in return but Blitzwing's expression turned panicked before switching to Hothead.

"NO! GET LOST AUTOBOT!" Bumblebee stumbled back as Hothead tried to grab him but Icy took over and pulled his arm back over his chest before it could get too close.

"Lord Megatron isn't coming anytime soon, Bumblebee can help." Blitzwing was staring at Bee again but he wasn't talking to him, it was more like Blitzwing was talking to himself.

"HE'LL SEE!"

"/He's liked everything else he's seen, he might be into that!/" Random managed a cackle before Blitzwing started cycling through his faces rapidly, they all looked like they wanted to say something but the faces didn't stop for long enough. Then Blitzwing fell apart, he literally split into pieces. The pieces transformed and there were three mechs sitting where Blitzwing was, arguing amongst themselves. Blitzwing was a combiner, Bumblebee had never seen a combiner before but whenever someone mention them they didn't mention having more than one face, Bee always thought combiners were just like every other mech only bigger.

"Uh Blitzwing or Blitzwings or whatever, I came to look at your injuries and I kinda want to do that before you go offline." The three Blitzwings turned to look at Bee and he managed to get a good look at the mechs. Each of Blitzwing's faces had their own frame, Icy was covered in dents and splatters of energon leftover from when he was combined, Random was much the same except his left arm was fragged, Hothead was the worst off. He was the only one to actually get hit by the fusion canon, the warped metal and energon looked a lot worse on a smaller bot. Hothead needed attention first, Bumblebee could do this, he's watched Ratchet enough to know what to do. More or less. Bee stepped over to where Hothead was sat, backplates pressed against the wall and his dentae clenched together, Bumblebee knelt down next to Hothead and Random and Icy flocked behind him.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Icy raised an optical ridge at Bumblebee's shaking servos as he pulled out the med kit and Bee grinned sheepishly at him.

"I've seen Ratchet do it tons of times, how hard could it be?" Icy didn't say anything else, instead he watched Bumbebee as he fumbled through the med kit. First things first, Bee needed to wipe off the excess energon, then he needed to weld the leak. He could totally do this. Bumblebee moved Hothead's arm and cleaned his chestplates, with the energon gone he looked a lot better, the welding was a lot easier than Bee thought it would be. When he was done Hothead poked at the weld and grunted.

"I'VE SEEN BETTER AUTOBOT." Bumblebee opened his mouth to reply, say something like maybe next time he should do his own welds, before he could Random flopped down on to Bee's back and wrapped his working arm around his neck.

"/Do me Buggy, do me!/" Random let go of Bumblebee's neck and sat in front of him, Bee did the same thing for Random's arm, the welding this time was a bit more awkward, Bee had to avoid welding over Random's joints and make sure he could still move his arm.

"I should probably leave, Optimus'll be wondering where I am." When Bumblebee was done he put everything back in the med kit and shoved it in his subspace, when Bee turned to walk away he felt servos grab his waist and he totally didn't scream when he was pulled down. He landed in Hothead's lap and Hothead's arms wrapped around his chest, Random sat on Bee's legs and Icy leaned against Bee's side.

"We must insist that you stay."

"/It's your reward for helping us! Unless you want a different kind of reward!/"

"IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE WE'LL POUND YOU INTO SCRAP." Bumblebee should definitely be leaving- the last thing he needed was the team coming to look for him- but cuddling with Blitzwing was too good to pass up, even if he was split into three. 

"I'm a hug hostage." Bumblebee shifted so he could rest his helm against Icy's shoulder, once he was still Random laid his helm on Bee's chestplates, right over his spark chamber. This was nice, Bumblebee could definitely get used to this, when a digit started tracing patterns on his arm he offlined his optics with a contented hum.

"We need to make this a regular thing, with a bit less injury next time." The Blitzwings hummed in agreement and the rest of day was spent in silence. Optimus was probably out looking for Bee, he had probably been looking for a while by now, but Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to care. He was about to fall into recharge when Icy's comm went off.

"Blitzwing! Stop licking your wounds and return to base! We must find a way to retaliate against the autobots." The Blitzwings groaned but still removed themselves from Bumblebee and stood to transform. The fully formed Blitzwing stretched and flexed his joints then cycled through each of his faces, once he was satisfied he knelt down on one knee in front of Bumblebee so they were eye level.

"Thank you for your assistance Bumblebee, we appreciate it." Blitzwing put his servos on Bumblebee's shoulders and pulled him forward to press a kiss against his lip plates, then he let go and turned to leave.

"Hey Blitzbrain!" Blitzwing turned back to Bee and raised an optical ridge.

"Next time do you think we could try 'facing with all three of you instead of just the one." Bumblebee gave Blitzwing a slag eating grin and Blitzwing just stared back.

"You are a disgusting autobot." With a click Blitzwing's face spun and Random took over.

"/That's a wonderful idea honey bot! I hope you'll be ready for that! Bye bye!/" With that Blitzwing transformed into a jet and flew off, leaving Bumblebee alone in the warehouse.


End file.
